


oh take me, take me, take me (i'm your plaything now)

by laminy



Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: Ben's been thinking about this for awhile now, ever since Gwil brought it up, and he finally finds it in him to ask: Ben wants to top, for the first time, ever.(takes place in the fall of 2040 - mostly a direct sequel toyou say it's enough (in fact it's too much)but can be read anywhere in the story or without having read any other part because it's just purely sex and nothing else)
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438129
Comments: 31
Kudos: 32





	oh take me, take me, take me (i'm your plaything now)

“Thank you for the lovely film,” Gwil says softly, and Ben laughs, swinging their arms in-between them.

“You’re welcome,” he says. “Since, you know, I wrote it, and directed it. Oh, I starred in it too.”

“Stop it,” Gwil says, smiling. “You know what I mean.”

Ben looks over Gwil, and nods, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. “I know,” he says. He reaches up, fixing a bit of Gwil’s hair, and then he lets out a breath, smiling. “Is it weird to say that I love spending time with you? Considering, you know, we’ve been together a year.”

“No, I think it’s sweet,” Gwil says. “And it’s also a relief, because you were going to tell me you _hated_ spending time with me, I’d be a bit upset.”

“Well, I love spending time with you,” Ben says. He looks down at the ground, and kicks a tiny rock, and then squeezes Gwil’s hand. “Can I spend the night?” he asks.

“I’d love it if you did,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles again. They walk the rest of the way to Gwil’s flat; they’d gone to a cinema in Gwil’s neighbourhood, one that played old films as well as new, one that Gwil had actually gone to back when he used to live in London, with Roger. Ben likes going there because he can tell how happy being in that old building makes Gwil, and Ben likes the history behind it too.

Gwil looks over at Ben, taking out his keys, and he smiles. “Between the two of us, I think we drank enough Coke, we’ll be up all night.” He opens the door, holding it for Ben, and Ben smiles as he walks by. 

“Well, that’s good,” Ben says, “I was planning on being up for just a _little_ while longer.”

“Oh, were you?” Gwil asks, and Ben glances back as they walk up the stairs, and Gwil swallows hard. “What were you— why?” he asks.

Ben snorts a bit. “Come on, Gwil, you can try a bit harder than that.” They get to the top of the stairs, and Ben leans back against Gwil’s door, smiling at him. “Will you kiss me?” he asks softly, and Gwil smiles.

“Right out here, where anyone could see?” Gwil asks, moving closer to Ben. Ben nods, and Gwil leans in, pressing his lips to Ben’s. Ben lets out a little sigh and wraps an arm around Gwil’s neck, pulling him down. “Are you alright?” Gwil asks, and Ben pulls back, frowning a bit.

“Uh, yeah?” he says. “I’m— I’m _flirting_. God, is it going that terribly?”

“Oh, no!” Gwil says quickly. “I just— usually we make it in the door first, is all. I…oh, no. Please. Sorry. Continue.” He clears his throat and shifts a bit awkwardly, and then leans in to kiss Ben again. Ben moans softly, opening his mouth beneath Gwil’s, and Gwil slips his tongue in, Ben’s fingers curling against him. Gwil slips his hand around to Ben’s lower back, pulling him in closer, and Ben starts gently moving against him. “What’s gotten into you tonight?” Gwil murmurs, and Ben just shrugs, kissing Gwil again. Gwil reaches out with his other hand, and then Ben jumps a bit when the door opens behind him, clutching at Gwil. Ben looks behind him, and realizes that Gwil had managed to get his keys in the lock, unlock it, and open the door all while still kissing him. 

“I’m trying a bit harder now,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles, turning and walking into the flat. Gwil grabs his keys and follows behind him, closing and locking the door, taking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket. Ben reaches down to untie his trainers, and takes off his jacket as well, looking at Gwil. Gwil looks at Ben, still smiling, but there’s also something… _different_ going on here. He’s not sure what it is; he knows he asked Ben if everything’s alright, and he doesn’t think Ben was lying, but still. “Do you want to go to bed?” Gwil asks, and Ben nods.

“Yes,” he says, and then he reaches his hand out to Gwil; Gwil takes it and lets Ben pull him into a kiss. They hold each other close, kissing over and over, each one getting a little deeper, and growing a little longer than the last, and Ben holds onto Gwil’s hips, starting to walk him back towards Gwil’s bedroom. They pull apart a couple times, just to make sure they’re not about to run into the doorframe or a wall, and then when they get into Gwil’s room, Ben turns them so that Gwil’s back is to the bed.

Gwil smiles against Ben and glances back to carefully get on the bed, pushing himself up towards the pillows. He reaches over to turn on the lamp before looking back at Ben, who’s standing beside the bed, pulling off his jumper, and the t-shirt beneath. “God, every time,” Gwil says softly, and then Ben’s on the mattress, crawling onto Gwil’s lap, pulling him into another kiss. Gwil settles his hands on Ben’s hips— or plans on it, anyway, but the longer they kiss and the more Ben rocks against him, the more he can’t help but move his hands over Ben, running up his back, feeling the muscles shift there. Over his chest, which Gwil ducks down to kiss more than a couple times. The light from the lamp is hitting Ben in a way that makes his eyes even brighter, and Gwil just has to look at him for a moment. “You’re beautiful,” he says, and Ben smiles, bashfully ducking his head down, kissing Gwil’s neck. "And so humble," Gwil says.

“Gwil?” Ben says softly, reaching a hand down between them to pop open the button of Gwil’s trousers, and Gwil murmurs. Ben pulls back a bit and slowly pulls the zipper down next, and Gwil shifts under him. “I…” Ben swallows hard, and then leans in, kissing Gwil again.

“What?” Gwil asks, reaching up, his hand on Ben’s cheek, trying to get him to look at him. “Love. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Ben says, and he shifts on Gwil’s lap. “I just…I was thinking, earlier.”

“Oh?” Gwil says.

Ben nods. “Well, I’ve been thinking for awhile, actually.”

Gwil loses his smile a bit, wondering what Ben’s about to say, and having absolutely no idea. He thinks he knows not to worry by now, but sometimes he can't help it, when Ben seems to be taking something too seriously or worrying about nothing.

Ben groans softly. “I— ugh, I don’t know why I’m being so— ugh. This is so stupid.”

“Did I— miss something?” Gwil asks, and Ben shakes his head.

“No, I just, I’d been thinking about how to say this earlier, and now I just—” Ben clears his throat, shifting again. “I was thinking, and I _have_ been thinking, that…” He briefly wets his lips and then leans down, his mouth by Gwil’s ear. “If you’d…let me, I’d…” He pulls back a bit to catch Gwil’s eyes, seeing him watching him, and then he closes his eyes and says in a rush, “really like to fuck you.” He immediately sits back and raises one hand to his face, covering his eyes, clearly embarrassed.

Gwil looks at Ben for a moment, not saying anything. When Ben peeks out between his fingers, he sees Gwil smiling. Gwil laughs and Ben groans, dropping his hand. “Why are you being so shy?” Gwil asks, taking Ben’s hands, gently squeezing them in his.

Ben just looks at Gwil, with an expression that clearly says _you know why_ , and Gwil laughs again. “I just…wasn’t sure if you still— well, I know you wanted to, but now, you know, we’ve got the massager, and I just, wasn’t sure if you still wanted _me_. To do it.”

“Oh, love, I will _always_ choose you over one of those toys,” Gwil says. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Honestly?” Gwil nods. “Since…well, since the first time we tried it, it crossed my mind.”

“Really?” Gwil asks, and Ben nods. “What— well, I guess I must look better in bed than I thought.”

“Jesus Christ, Gwil, you looked— I mean, you _always_ look, but you were— when you were riding me, and I just— I wanted to just take it out of you, and just…”

“Fuck me instead,” Gwil says, and Ben nods. “Well, if it’s on offer, I…hmm.” He playfully taps his lips, thinking, and Ben sighs, rolling his eyes. “Did you really think I’d say no?” Gwil asks.

“Well, _no_ ,” Ben says. “But I thought you might say, no, not tonight, or you weren’t in the mood. I figured you’d still— I mean, you really like the prostate massager.”

“Mm, I do,” Gwil says thoughtfully, and then he laughs again. “I— are you sure, love?” he asks.

“Yeah, I think so,” Ben says, nodding. “I mean, I…yeah.” He makes a bit of an awkward face. “I sort of feel like a virgin again, that’s…” He clears his throat. “Weird.”

“It’s not,” Gwil says softly. “I…I’d absolutely love it if you topped, yeah?” 

“Yeah?” Ben asks. “Okay. Yeah. I’d like that. I’d…” He leans in suddenly, giving Gwil a kiss. “Like you to be my first,” he says, and then he laughs a bit. “Oh god, that was terrible. Ugh. I have had sex before. We had sex in my flat two days ago, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I like it,” Gwil says. “It’s sweet. Really.” He leans up to kiss Ben again, until they’re both softly moaning, and Ben has to practically force himself to pull back. “How do you want me?” Gwil asks, and Ben groans softly, making Gwil smile. “It’s your first time, you can choose.”

“Would it— be alright, with me on top?” Ben asks. “I— I mean, trust me, the idea of you riding me has…done a _lot_ for me over the last little bit, but I— I'd like it like this too, if that’s okay?”

Gwil nods, and Ben relaxes a bit, and they kiss again. “I suppose I feel a bit nervous then too,” Gwil says.

“Really?” Ben asks. “Oh, we don’t— we don’t have to. If you don’t want to. I can wait. I— I’d wait for as long you want.”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Gwil says, “it’s…fingers and toys are one thing, but you are…” He gently clears his throat, briefly looking down, making Ben look away. “Quite another. And it’s just been awhile.” 

“Right,” Ben says softly. “So, well, I’m sort of glad I’m not the only one of us who’s a bit…”

“We’ll just go slow,” Gwil says, “but I am quite looking forward to it. I have been for awhile.”

Ben smiles, running his hands up Gwil’s chest, popping the first button on his shirt. “Do you think about me?” he asks.

Gwil smiles back. “All the time.”

“What do you do when you think about me?” Ben asks, undoing another button.

Gwil shifts under Ben, watching him. “That depends,” he asks. 

Ben looks up, meeting his eyes. “On what?”

“On what sort of mood I’m in,” Gwil says, and he reaches up, brushing his fingers over Ben’s temple and down his cheek. “Sometimes I close my eyes and imagine you’re sucking my cock.”

“Oh,” Ben says automatically without any thought, and he opens another button. 

“Sometimes I imagine I’m fucking you,” Gwil says, and he reaches down between them, squeezing Ben through his jeans, watching Ben’s eyes flutter a bit. “All the noises you make as you dig your fingers into my back and beg me to keep going.”

Ben makes a noise, low in his throat, biting his lip. 

“And yes, sometimes I imagine you fucking me,” Gwil says. He sits up a bit, and kisses Ben, replacing Ben’s hand on his shirt, finishing the rest of the buttons and shrugging it off, pushing it to the floor. “God, I’ve wanted this for so long, love.”

“Yes,” Ben moans softly, wrapping an arm around Gwil’s shoulders, starting to move against him.

“And you’re going to give it to me.”

Ben nods, kissing Gwil again. “Yes,” he breathes, and Gwil looks up at him, smirking a bit.

“Say it,” Gwil says. “Say what you’re going to do to me.”

“I’m going to fuck you,” Ben says, and he cups Gwil’s face in his hands, pulling him in. Gwil groans against his mouth, moving one hand to Ben’s lower back, pulling him close, guiding Ben’s hips against his.

“Good lad,” Gwil says softly, and Ben whines before pulling Gwil back in, deepening the kiss. Ben reaches down between them, squeezing himself to try to relieve some of the pressure, but instead he finds that he just wants to keep his hand there, touching himself until he comes, so he forces himself to pull back from Gwil, breathing heavily. “What’s wrong?” Gwil asks

“Nothing,” Ben says, and he climbs off the bed. “I just— fuck, I want to, so badly. I just need— I need to get undressed.”

Gwil laughs a bit and he reaches down, lifting up his hips to shove down his trousers, watching as Ben frantically gets out of his jeans as well. Gwil takes off his socks, and then looks at Ben, pushing himself up on his knees, moving to the edge of the bed. “Come here,” he says, reaching a hand out to Ben, who’s now down to just his boxer-briefs as well.

“What?” Ben asks, but he takes Gwil’s hand, stepping closer to him, and Gwil leans in, kissing him, gently licking at his mouth before moaning and deepening the kiss. Gwil lets go of Ben’s hand, skimming his hands down Ben’s ribs as they keep kissing, moving them to his lower back before he grips at Ben’s ass. Ben moans and wraps his arms around Gwil’s shoulders, holding him close as Gwil moves his hands and hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Ben’s underwear, starting to tug them down. Gwil drops his mouth to Ben’s neck, and Ben reaches down to help guide his underwear down over his hard cock before Gwil pushes them down the rest of the way and Ben steps out of them.

Gwil looks up and then reaches down, taking Ben in his hand, smearing the leaking precum from the tip down, stroking him with a firm, steady grip. “God, love,” Gwil moans, and Ben closes his eyes, head tilting back a bit, gently thrusting into Gwil’s hand. “I want your cock in me,” he says, and Ben loudly moans. Gwil strokes him a few more times until he pulls back, pushing down his own underwear, shifting and moving on the bed until he can get them down his legs, kicking them off the bed. He gets on his hands and knees, crawling back to middle of the bed, and then he smirks when he turns around, seeing Ben staring at him as Gwil settles on his back. “Alright?” he asks, and Ben nods, climbing back onto the bed, settling on his knees between Gwil’s legs.

Gwil reaches over to the nightstand, pushing a couple things aside to grab the lube, handing it over to Ben, and then he grabs a condom as well, holding it up. “Yes?” he asks.

Ben looks at it for a moment, and then nods, reaching out to take it from Gwil. “I’ll probably come in three seconds if I’m not wearing one.”

Gwil smiles and settles back on the bed, giving Ben a kiss. “I wouldn’t mind,” he says softly, and Ben smiles, rolling his eyes a bit. 

“Well, I would,” he says, and Gwil laughs a bit. “I’m trying to do well here, for my first time. Don’t embarrass me.”

“Ben,” Gwil says, and Ben looks at him, knowing what Gwil means with just that one word.

“I’m not— I’m not really embarrassed,” Ben says. “I’m not— I’m just a little nervous because I want to make it good for you, but I’m alright.”

“Okay,” Gwil says. “I trust you, if it helps.” He smiles, and shifts on the bed, reaching down under his thighs to help spread himself a bit wider.

Ben just stares at Gwil for a moment, his mind clearly blanking out as his tongue wets his lips and he just swallows hard. Then he blinks and clears his throat, opening the lube. “Jesus Christ,” he mutters to himself, and Gwil smirks a bit.

“Everything alright?” Gwil asks, a teasing tone in his voice, and Ben just shakes his head, moving between Gwil’s legs, one finger covered with lube, gently pressing against him.

“You know what you look like.”

“Now how I would I know that?” Gwil asks, smiling. 

“Oh god,” Ben mutters, and he pushes his finger into Gwil, biting down on his lip as he watches it sink into him. He pauses, still staring down, and Gwil gently clears his throat.

“Imagining me around your cock?” 

Ben’s eyes open wide and he looks up at him. “Fucking hell,” he says, “you’ve got a filthy mouth today, Gwil.”

Gwil smirks, wiggling his hips a bit. “Only today? I’ll have to try harder the rest of the time then.”

“Oh my god,” Ben says, “Gwil, I— stop distracting me.”

“Sorry, right,” Gwil says. “I’ll be quiet now.” 

“Well,” Ben says, thrusting his finger in and out, stretching Gwil, “hopefully not _too_ quiet.” He leans forward, kissing Gwil, moaning softly as Gwil reaches up, pushing his fingers through Ben’s hair, pulling him in closer. Ben deepens the kiss, and then curls his finger, pressing up and rubbing against Gwil until Gwil pulls back, head pressed the pillow, moaning loudly. Ben keeps curling his finger inside him, not letting up, Gwil’s moans constant. “God, Gwil,” Ben says, burying his face in Gwil’s neck, kissing him there. He pulls back, and then cups Gwil’s face with his free hand, looking at him. “I wish I could fuck you now,” he says, looking down between them.

“I— uh, oh,” Gwil’s eyelids flutter a few times and he groans. “I think I need a bit more than, uh—” He lets out a shaky breath. “It’s been awhile,” he says, and Ben nods.

“I know,” he says, “I wouldn’t do that, I just…god, I—” He leans in, kissing Gwil again, their tongues sliding together before Ben pulls back. “I really want this,” he whispers.

“Good,” Gwil says, “so do I.” He smiles at Ben. “I think two might be alright now,” he says, and Ben nods, carefully withdrawing his finger, and opening the lube again. Gwil bites on his lip, watching Ben, and then then he groans softly when Ben pushes back in with two fingers. 

Ben watches Gwil for a few moments, breathing heavily, and then he shifts on the bed, ducking down to press a kiss to Gwil’s chest, then another, one after the other. He briefly rests his cheek on Gwil’s chest, enjoying the scratch of his chest hair against him, and then he moves his mouth to Gwil’s nipple, looking up at Gwil as his licks over it, smiling a bit at Gwil’s reaction, gasping and pressing his head back to the pillow. “God, I like that,” he says, mostly to himself, dropping his mouth down to his other nipple, swirling his tongue around there. “Gwil?” he asks, lifting his head.

“Yes, love,” Gwil breathes.

“Does it feel good?” 

“Of course it does,” Gwil says. “You know what I like, you know what feels good. This part isn’t any different than before.”

“Okay,” Ben says, and he looks down, watching his hand again, making sure he’s not moving too fast or going too rough. “I just—”

“I know, love,” Gwil says. “I— I like it, don’t worry.” He smiles at Ben. “Do you want to try three?”

Ben nods, and then he sits back on his heels. He takes his fingers out and opens the lube again, smiling. 

“What?” Gwil asks.

“Nothing,” Ben says, “just— we go through a lot of this.”

Gwil smiles at that. “Well, better too much than not enough.” He reaches down, stroking himself a few times as he watches Ben pour more lube out over his hand, coating three fingers.

“Let me,” Ben says softly, and he takes Gwil’s cock in one hand, starting to stroke him as he pushes in with three fingers.

“Ah— ah, yes, there we, oh,” Gwil pants, eyes falling shut, head pressing back against the pillow so that he arches up just a bit. “Yes, love, oh, fuck.” 

Ben shifts on the bed so that he can lean down a bit, taking the head of Gwil’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue as he curls his three fingers, and Gwil cries out loudly. “God, Gwil,” Ben breathes, moving his mouth down over Gwil. “You sound so good, taste so good.” He thrusts his fingers in and out, curling them, and just the feeling of him wrapped around his fingers is turning him on, so he can’t even imagine what it’s going to feel like when Gwil’s tightening around his cock. “I wanna fuck you,” he says, “Gwil, are you— tell me when you’re ready. Are you ready?” he pants. He carefully stretches his fingers, tightening his hand on Gwil’s cock, precum spilling out over his fist. “God,” he says again, leaning down to lick his tongue up the side of Gwil’s cock, taking him into his mouth again. He looks up at Gwil, taking him a bit deeper.

“Yes,” Gwil moans, “god, Ben, I need you to fuck me.”

Ben pulls off, nodding eagerly. He carefully takes his fingers out of Gwil, sticky with lube, and he shifts, reaching down to grab his underwear off the floor, wiping his hands on them. Ben straightens back up and grabs the lube and pours a bit more out into his palm, and then he strokes himself quickly, moving up between Gwil’s thighs.

Gwil lifts his head up, looking down at Ben with an amused smile. “I thought you were going to come in three seconds if you didn’t wear a condom.”

“Oh,” Ben says, looking down, realizing that he hadn’t bothered to grab to grab the condom and put it on, he’d been so wrapped in the idea of being inside Gwil. “I can—”

“Just fuck me,” Gwil says, “I don’t mind. Come on.”

“Okay,” Ben says, and he takes his cock in hand, pressing it against Gwil.

“Just a second,” Gwil says, and he spreads his legs, moving one of them to the outside of Ben’s thigh, but then he lifts his other leg up, knee pressed to his chest, foot up in the air, and Ben slides his hand up Gwil’s thigh, pressing it down bit harder to his chest, and he starts pushing in.

Ben groans and closes his eyes, taking a moment as he feels Gwil around just the head of his cock, and then he manages to open them, looking at Gwil. “I— just— just tell me, okay? If it’s okay.” His head falls forward a bit, and Gwil nods, reaching up to push a bit of Ben’s hair back from his forehead.

“I won’t break,” he whispers, and Ben whimpers, nodding.

“I— it’s a lot,” Ben says softly, and Gwil nods. 

“It feels like it to me too.”

Ben nods, and takes a deep breath, and then he pushes in further, Gwil opening up around him, and he has to stop again when he’s about halfway in, whimpering. “Gwil,” he moans, “you’re so good, fuck you’re so tight, I— god you feel amazing.”

“So do you, love, don’t stop.”

Ben nods again and then grips at Gwil’s leg, pushing in almost the rest of the way. He swallows hard, and then leans forward, kissing Gwil, Gwil's calf resting on Ben's shoulder. Their kissing starts out a bit frantic, until they can both take a moment to adjust to the sensation, and then they slow down a bit. Ben reaches one hand out to press on Gwil’s chest, and then he moves it to the pillow, and then to Gwil’s face, and then Ben lets out a pathetic sounding whimper. “I don’t,” Ben groans softly, momentarily burying his face in Gwil’s neck, and then he looks up again, “I don’t know why I don’t know where to put my hands.”

“It’s okay,” Gwil says, and he shifts underneath Ben, legs spreading further, Ben sinking in deeper. “There, yes,” he moans softly, head pressed back against the bed. “Just there,” he says, reaching out to take one of Ben’s hands, lifting it to the pillow. “See? Not so bad.” He turns, looking at Ben’s hand, and then looks back at Ben. “You’re trembling.”

Ben nods. “I— I don’t know why.”

“It’s alright to be nervous, love,” Gwil says. “I— I don’t mind. And I certainly don’t mind this, and we’ve barely gotten started.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ben says.

Gwil shakes his head. “You won’t. You know what to do, love. Everything that feels good to you will feel good to me too, I promise.”

“What if I— miss,” Ben says, stammering a bit. “What if I’m just awful at it?”

“Which part?” Gwil asks, giving Ben a quick kiss. “You’re already inside me, you know.” Ben nods. “Do you want to move?” he asks, gripping his hand at Ben’s hip, starting to try to guide him. “Just like that,” Gwil sighs as Ben slowly pulls back and then carefully pushes in. “There we go, that’s…” Gwil closes his eyes, moaning deep in his throat, and Ben ducks his head to press a kiss to Gwil’s neck. He rests there for a moment, thrusting in and out, hand pressing into the pillow. He turns, and ducks his head, kissing Gwil’s knee that’s pressed to his chest, and then he pushes himself up a bit, kissing Gwil on the lips.

“Gwil, I—” Ben’s eyes flutter, and he moans loudly. “I just— I want—” He breathes heavily, trying to keep himself calm while all he wants to do is grip onto Gwil’s hips and fuck into him as quickly as possible. 

Gwil smoothes his hand up and down Ben’s back, taking deep breaths, trying to relax into the mattress, the pleasure of Ben inside him washing over him. “God, Ben,” he says softly, “there— there, just keep—” He clenches around Ben and Ben whimpers a bit.

“I can’t,” Ben says, “god, I just— you feel amazing, I can’t—”

“It’s alright,” Gwil says. “Tell me what you want.”

“I just, it feels too good,” Ben says, pressing his forehead to Gwil’s shoulder, taking deep breathes, “you’re so _tight_ , and I— I want to fuck you.”

“What do you think we’re doing?” Gwil asks. “Just take a moment, it’s alright. Love,” he says, and Ben looks up, “if you want to go harder, you can.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll tell you if it hurts,” Gwil says. “It doesn’t so far.” He smiles at Ben, leaning up to kiss him. “Make me come, Ben,” he whispers, and Ben groans.

“If you keep talking like that I’m not going to last,” Ben says, and Gwil laughs softly.

“I told you, I don’t mind,” he says. Gwil licks his lips, and then he kisses Ben again, starting to rock underneath him, clenching around Ben. “I want you to fuck me,” he says softly, “I want to feel you come in me.”

“Gwil,” Ben says, and he starts to thrust in again.

“There we go,” Gwil says, moving his hands to Ben’s hips, guiding him in and out, “just like that, love. Right there.”

“Yeah?” Ben asks, looking up. “Right there?”

“God, your cock,” Gwil groans, fingers digging into Ben. “Right there, a little harder. _Oh_ , like that. Just like that.”

“Gwil,” Ben moans, hunching over him, rocking in and out of him, starting to pick up the pace a bit. He turns, and kisses the inside of Gwil’s leg again, huffing a quiet laugh. “I didn’t know you were so bendy,” he says, marvelling at the way Gwil’s leg is pressed up, and Gwil laughs a bit as well.

“I’ve got all sorts of tricks,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles, pressing his mouth to Gwil’s chest. 

“Like coming untouched, right?” Ben says, licking his lips. “You said, the first time…” He groans, thrusting in deeper, dragging his mouth over Gwil’s chest, fighting the urge to bite down on him. “Can you come from this?” he asks. “I wanna make you come from this.”

“Don’t think about that,” Gwil says, “just focus on feeling good, there’s plenty of time for that later. Just keep fucking me, there— oh god, yes, Ben, love, right—” He moans loudly, tossing his head to the side, biting down on a low whine in his throat.

Ben pants, breath heavy and loud in Gwil’s ear, and he swallows hard. “I— oh god,” he says, “Gwil, yes. Yes. _Jesus_. _Fuck_.” He does bite down on Gwil’s neck this time, just briefly, pulling back to suck on the skin, using it muffle his cries, growing in intensity. 

Gwil reaches up, curling his fingers into Ben’s hair, gasping over and over with each thrust, like little shockwaves going up his spine, and warming his body with every slap of their bodies together. “God, love,” he groans. “You’re amazing, you’re so bloody amazing.”

Ben lifts his head up from Gwil, shifting his weight to wipe at his mouth. “Does it feel good?” he whispers, and Gwil nods eagerly. “I— you’re, you feel so good around me.”

“Good,” Gwil says, and he leans forward, giving Ben a quick kiss, all he can manage before his head falls back to the pillow, moaning.

They continue to rock together, Ben’s hips moving quickly, his cock pushing back and forth inside him, Gwil clutching at him, until Ben can feel it start to build in him. “Oh fuck,” he says, “fuck, Gwil, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah?” Gwil pants, and Ben nods. “Come on, come in me.”

Ben whines a bit, squeezing his eyes shut, shaking his head. “No,” he murmurs, “no, I— god, Gwil, I can’t— I’m gonna—”

Gwil grips tighter at Ben, pulling him in closer. “It’s okay,” he says softly, “you’re so good, you’re so good, come in me, Ben, come on.” He leans up, pressing his lips to Ben’s, but it’s barely a kiss as Ben’s mouth is hanging open as he pants heavily. Ben pulls back, biting on his bottom lip, and then he thrusts in one more time, hips momentarily stilling as he comes, whimpering, shooting inside him. “Good,” Gwil says, reaching up to cup Ben’s face in his hand, “you’re okay, you’re good.”

“Gwil,” Ben moans, head falling forward, “Jesus _fuck_.” He takes a couple deep breaths, and he thrusts in a few more times. “Just—” He swallows hard. “Just give me a second.”

“Okay,” Gwil says, “it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Ben says, “god, I—” He groans softly. “You always make me come first.”

Gwil laughs softly. “Well, not always, but I appreciate the compliment.” He shifts, moving under Ben, taking a deep breath. “I can feel you inside me,” he says softly, smiling.

Ben groans and drops his forehead to Gwil’s shoulder, taking a couple more breaths, then he moves, kissing Gwil’s neck. “What do you need?” he asks softly, kissing him again. “What do you want me to do?” 

Gwil turns his head and captures Ben’s mouth in a kiss, and reaches up, taking one of Ben’s hands in his. Ben moans against his mouth, fingers curling in Gwil’s, and then Gwil moves their hands down, leading them to his hard cock, and Ben smiles faintly. 

“I can do that,” he says softly, and Gwil smiles.

“I know you can,” Gwil says. “You’re always so good.” He gasps a bit when Ben wraps his hand around him, and groans as he starts stroking him. “Ben,” he says, “oh, love.”

“Gwil,” Ben moans, before kissing him again. He pushes himself up, cock slipping from Gwil and he whimpers a bit at that, briefly pausing to take a breath, before he starts stroking him again, deepening the kiss. 

Gwil groans and shifts his legs, tired of it pressed against his chest, finally dropping it down so both of his knees are pressed to Ben’s waist. He can feel the come dripping out of him, even as he clenches, and his legs tighten around Ben, and his teeth drag against Ben’s lip as he pulls back, crying out. “God, love, _fuck_!” He comes in Ben’s hand, Ben continuing to stroke him as Gwil keeps coming, some of it landing on both of them, and Gwil groans, head lolling to the side as he tries to catch his breath. 

Ben leans forward and kisses Gwil again, gently, before he lets go of him, and quickly sucks the spots of come off his hand into his mouth as he rests against Gwil’s chest, snuggling against him. “Holy shit,” he says after a few moments, and Gwil laughs a bit, wrapping an arm around Ben.

“Yes, that— that sounds about right,” Gwil says. “I…” He swallows hard, trailing off.

“What?” Ben asks, still breathing heavily.

“I missed that,” Gwil says quietly, and he moves his arm to cover his eyes.

“That’s alright,” Ben says, pushing himself up a bit. “I don’t…mind.” He reaches out, lifting up Gwil’s arm, and then he smiles, giving him another kiss. “I…I can’t believe I didn’t know it felt like that.”

Gwil grins. “It’s something, isn’t it?”

Ben nods. “I— I feel sort of foolish that I hadn’t done it before.”

“No,” Gwil says, shaking his head, “not foolish. It’s alright. It was— well, it was very good.”

Ben laughs a bit, ducking his head back down. He rests there, on Gwil, closing his eyes. He shifts his weight a bit and reaches down between them, fingers trailing over Gwil.

“What are you doing down there?” Gwil murmurs, eyes also closed, chest rising and falling as he starts to calm down.

“Nothing,” Ben says, but he smears his fingertips through the come that’s dripped from Gwil, and just snuggles closer to Gwil before wiping his fingers off. “I just…wanted to feel.”

Gwil makes a quiet noise. “I need a shower,” he says.

“Mm,” Ben nods, rubbing his cheek against Gwil’s chest.

“And a clean comforter.”

“I’m sorry,” Ben says, and Gwil shakes his head. 

“No, don’t be,” Gwil says. “Not at all, I don’t mind.”

Ben manages to push himself off of Gwil, and reaches down, rubbing Gwil’s thigh, trying to soothe his muscles. “Gwil?” he says softly, and Gwil murmurs a quiet sound. “I love you.”

Gwil smiles, opening his eyes and looking at Ben. “I love you too. Before this, during it, afterwards. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Ben says, nodding. “I…I don’t know. It’s not like I was a virgin, but I feel sort of…” He shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Gwil smiles again. “If you didn't like it, we never have to do it again.”

“Oh, no,” Ben says quickly, “we definitely are.”

Gwil laughs softly. “Alright,” he says, “that’s good to know.” He takes a deep breath, and then groans. “I really need a shower.”

“Just one more minute,” Ben says, and Gwil nods. 

“Agreed,” he says softly. “Just one more.” Gwil sighs softly, reaching up, running his fingers over Ben, feeling him shiver. “Thank you, love,” he says, and Ben looks at him.

“I didn’t…do anything,” Ben says.

“You were very caring,” Gwil says, “and kind. And made me feel absolutely amazing, so I— you did something.” He smiles at Ben. “Thank you for trying it, for me. Though I’m quite sure you got something out of it too.”

Ben laughs a bit at that, nodding. “Yeah, I think I blacked out for a minute,” he says. He makes a quiet noise. “You’re welcome, though.” He turns and looks at his hand, ring shining in the light of the lamp. “I love you,” he says again, and he smiles, kissing Gwil’s chest again.

“Yes, love,” Gwil breathes out, shifting on the bed. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> was I supposed to be working on Rami and Joe's wedding? absolutely yes and apologies for the delay but a couple people on tumblr (ahem ahem you know who you are) requested Ben's first time topping and I thought I could get this out before diving into the wedding, as that will be a several-chapters-long endeavour. I promise, they're getting married! as soon as my writer's block will allow it. I've made so many moodboards already please send help.


End file.
